jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of The Lion King
Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of The Lion King is the very first adventure in the Bugs and Daffy's Adventures series. It shall be edited by SuperJNG18 and released onto YouTube and perhaps other websites in the near future. Summary En route to vacation in Des Moines, Bugs Bunny makes yet another wrong turn at Albequerque and finds himself in the serengeti in Africa, along with his other travelling companions: Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester and Tweety, and Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. They have arrived just in time to see the presentation of the cub next in line to be king of the Pridelands, Simba, as the team runs into Rafiki, who gets them front-row seats . Originally, the current king Mufasa's brother, Scar, was to be the next king, but when-as he puts it-the "little hairball" was born, he became next in line. He is determined to take the throne for himself, and Marvin the Martian and Yosemite Sam (who had trailed the team) offer their services.When he gets older, Simba is explained the circle of life by Mufasa ("Dig dat philosophy," comments Bugs). Simba tells Scar about how he will "rule it all", and Scar puts his plan into effect. He tells Simba of the one place he doesn't have control over-the Elephant Graveyard-which intrigues the cub. So, he, the team, and his friend Nala go there after evading Zazu , the hornbill and king's majordomo. When they reach the graveyard, they are ambushed by the hyenas Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed and Yosemite Sam. With help from Mufasa and Bugs, they manage to evade them, and that night Simba has a heartwarming moment with his father. Meanwhile, Scar rallies up the hyenas and prepares a better plan that he knows will take care of both Simba and Mufasa. the next day, the hyenas and Sam incite a wildebeest stampede, which Simba finds himself in the middle of. Bugs and his gang go to Mufasa for help, but Scvar flings Mufasa into the stampede below-and to his death. After it is over and Simba and the team weep for the poor deceased daddy, Scar tells Simba that it was his fault, and to run away and no face his fears. The team tries to convince Simba to ignore his uncle, as they can tell there is something fishy about him, but just then, Marvin and the hyenas chase him off. Lost in the desert and starving to death, Simba is about to croak. Then, Bugs and Daffy manage to get the attention of a nearby meerkat and warthog, Timon and Pumbaa . They rescue them and teach them about their carefree lifestyle, Hakuna Matata. Simba grows to be a strapping adult (Daffy: "Hey, wait a minute! That only took like 20 seconds!" Bugs: "It's a movie. People can age quicker than in real life." Daffy: "Then how come we haven't gotten older?" Bugs: "Y'know what? Let's get back to da movie. I don't want to have to repair all four a' dose walls."), all the while unaware that Scar has turned Pride Rock into a desolate dictatorship, with no water and no food. Simba's childhood friend Nala reunites with him after he fought with her when she was chasing Pumbaa. They fall in love, but she cannot convince him that he must regain the throne. Rafiki, however, meets him and shows him the ghost of Mufasa, who finally convinces Simba to return. Upon returning to Pride Rock, Bugs, Timon, and Pumbaa must distract the hyenas while the rest go to confront Scar. This reulsts in a huge battle which winds up with Bugs, daffy, Simba, and company victorious. Trivia *This is the first-ever Bugs and Daffy's Adventure. Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Series Category:SuperJNG18